1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a packing box. More particularly, the present invention uses a packing box capable of receiving an object therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packing boxes, generally, have low cost, and are easily manufactured, and have high efficiency compared with weight. Thus, the packing boxes are frequently used in packing contents including disposable coffee stick, beverage, and/or the like by a constant amount.
The packing boxes are completed as packing boxes configured to provide convenience of portability or transportation, and then, are deformed in a desired shape of users. Thus, the packing boxes include a structure in which a handle is prepared.
For the above-mentioned, in a conventional packing box, first, second, third, and fourth upper paperboards respectively disposed on upper portions of surfaces are sequentially folded and are glued in the folded state. Then, hanging holes are formed on both sides of the stacked upper paperboards, and a handle having synthetic resin and formed in a band shape is prepared and is combined by inserting both sides of the handle into the hanging holes.
However, the handle having the synthetic resin and formed in the band shape is prepared after manufacturing the packing boxes in an automation process, and then, the packing box is manually combined by inserting the both sides of the handle into the hanging holes by a worker. Thus, the manual process should be added, and the automation process is not possible.
Meanwhile, two handle pieces are formed on one upper paperboard, and the handle pieces are folded through punching holes of another upper paperboard formed on the upper paperboard, and are erected, thereby forming a handle. In this case, the handle pieces are spaced apart from each other on the upper paperboard to secure load-resistance. However, when the handle pieces are erected and form the handle, the handle pieces are partially spaced apart from each other, and thus, the handle has weak load-resistance.